mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
God Cards
The God Cards, are a set of four cards, based on the Four Principles, that Caleb, Thaddeus, Amnon and Gideon created as a gift for their father when he came back to Earth for the first time. Every individual card is located somewhere in 1 of the 4 main locations. Biography After their father, DocGod, became a God, they wanted to honor him with a gift. They located the Embodiment Stones and each of them scrapped them and collected the dust particles and then went back to the village. They took the dust particles, put them all in different cauldrons, and mixed them together with different unknown ingredients, eventually forging the God Cards. Deciding to use these cards to their advantage, they tried to fight the evil in the land but were unable to do it fully. One day their father appeared above their town via a mysterious vortex. He brought back peace in his village and afterwards noticed his four sons looking bravely at him while other villages ran away after his appearance. He came before them and told them he was very proud. They offered him the God Cards as a token of gratitude but he declined. He then proceeded to give his sons the knowledge and information about Power Forms, the DocSoul and The Core. He also told them that they would each represent the cards and told them about his plan. While having a talk the other Gods appeared through the gateway and upon entering Earth, the Godly pressure they executed started trembling Earth. Using his powers, DocGod sucked all the Gods, including himself, back through the Platform to the God Realm. However he left the keys that would open the platform behind which were taken by his sons and guarded safely. They would form the Doc Council some time afterwards and would guide the Doc's on Earth in his absence. Some years had passed after they became the protectors of Earth and the Council never used the Cards. The Cards were their priced and most powerful possessions. However one time they encountered a foe unlike any other who was more powerful than the brothers combined. They managed to capture and trap the foe within the Doc Realm using the Cards for eternity. Which they hid not long after. This event however caused them to change their views and belief regarding their family and their own involvement. Over time Maker collected the cards. He relocated the cards on each of the four main locations. Cards Powers The cards represent the Four Principles and as such their individual powers are: *'The Red Card': resembles the power of Magic and grants the holder the following powers: **'Magic': The holder gains the power to use immensely powerful magical abilities. The holder can use several powerful magical techniques relatively unmatched by most other magical items such as transmutation, elemental manipulation, conjuration, aberration, etc. The holder can cast spells and attacks for a variety of purposes and uses incredible easily. **'Magic Resistance': The holder also gains a natural resistance towards most magic based spells and attacks. Basic magical spells and attacks have no to little effect on him. It seems that only magical objects with high magical powers, equivalent to that of the God Card, could harm him. *'The Yellow Card': resembles the power of Intelligence and grants the holder the following powers: **'Encyclopedic Knowledge/Enhanced Intelligence': The holder gains the power of unlimited encyclopedic knowledge and enhanced intelligence of almost any subject. The holder becomes well acquainted with almost any subject and can understand even the most mysterious and difficult of subjects. The holder can also become fluent in any Earth language of any period. **'Knowledge Projection': The holder can give others knowledge about certain individual subjects for a limited amount of time. However the knowledge given is not as broad and detailed as one would have when holding the card. Conversely, it can also be used offensively and overload someone's brain with large amounts of, unnecessary/unwanted, information. *'The Blue Card': resembles the power of Life and grants the holder the following powers: **'Accelerated Regeneration': The holder gains the power to regenerate and damage at rapid speeds. Even from the most super effective and powerful attacks, the holder regenerates almost immediately without succumbing to their injuries again. **'Regeneration Inducement': The holder can use the card's regenerative powers on other living beings. However constant contact is required to heal any internal and external damage. **'Healing': The holder can also restore organisms to their optimal health and repair broken objects. However it only works through constant exposure to the card and the healing is not instantaneous. *'The Orange Card': resembles the power of Strength and grants the holder the following powers: **'Superhuman Strength': The holder gains incredible superhuman strength allowing the holder to lift objects and beings of great size and strength. The holder's strength has shown to be equivalent to that of Power Forms such as the large and physically powerful DocGod (PowerForm). **'Superhuman Durability': The holder also gains superhuman durability and becomes incredible durable to all kinds of (non)-physical forces. Card Locations *The Red Card is located in basement of The Golden Tomb of Dead. *The Yellow Card is located at the east side of Noa's Island. *The Blue Card is located at Zone 4 in The Tower. *The Orange Card is located in the middle section of Creator's main Boat. Trivia *The God Cards where created by the four sons DocGod. *The Cards resemble the main power of each of one of the four sons. These sons are recognized by the color of their cloaks. *The four cards resemble four of five DiamondLord's main powers. As there is no Might Card. **There is no Might Cards because DocGod states that "no being can have might over other things". *The God Cards are located at the 4 main locations the The Codex and the Embodiment Stones are also located at. Category:Items Category:Magical Items Category:Artifacts Category:Hidden Items Category:Multiple Items Category:Ancient Items Category:Legendary Items